Lápida
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Aqui yace Takumi Usui que vivió amando a Misaki Ayuzawa y la amara por toda la eternidad"


Misaki estaba inmóvil viendo la lápida, leyendo lo inscrito: "Aqui yace Takumi Usui que vivió amando a Misaki Ayuzawa y la amara por toda la eternidad" Petrificada, sin respirar, sin oír su propio latido del corazón.

 _"Al parecer fue la culpa de la comida de la presidenta"_

 _"Fue como veneno"_

 _"Eran tan joven..."_

 _"Eran tan joven... sexy, genial, hermoso, talentoso, perfecto..."_

 _*Sollozos desgarradores* *Llantos agónicos*_

—Esto no es posible... —su mente no funcionaba. No podía ser posible, no podía. Era un alíen pervertido del planeta feromonas, no podía morir por su comida— No puedes...—musitó.

Pero estar ahí, frente a la lápida. Solo hacia ese hecho cada vez más real, se sentía tan real. Tan...

—Usui, idiota —expresó. Sus ojos cristalizándose, apretó sus puños intentando contener las inmensas ganas de llorar— Alíen, estúpido. — _Sobrevivía a una caída de metros de altura ¿Pero, no a su comida?_

No, no, no.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Usui tendría que encontrarse escondido en alguna parte. Su cabeza se giraba observando a sus alrededores intentando encontrar una cabellera rubia.

No, nada.

 _"Misa_chan"_

Quería oír su voz. Llamándola, su mente la reproducía en anhelo.

—Estúpido, Usui —volvió a insultar, su voz saliendo rasposa. Sus ojos aguándose, sus labios fruncidos intentando contener el llanto— ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! —Comenzó a decir múltiples de veces— ¿Cómo puedes morirte después de decirme que te gusto? ¿Qué me amas? —Cuestionó a la lápida— ¡Te odio, Usui! ¡Te odio!

Y sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, recorrieron sus mejillas y desde su mentón cayeron al suelo.

— ¿Cómo puedes morirte después de besarme? —Preguntó— ¿No eres un alíen? —su puño golpeando el suelo, su mirada cabizbaja.

Su llanto era desgarrador.

—¡Te amo, estúpido Usui! —exclamó a un objeto inanimado, a una lápida. _¿Por qué no pude ser sincera antes?_ — ¿Por qué comiste mi comida, idiota? ¿Por qué?

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Gimoteó.

¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Lo había matado. Ella, lo...

Sus ojos lo mantenían fuertemente cerrado mientras las grandes gotas se deslizaban por su cara.

 _"Yo también, te amo Misaki"_

Sus oídos oyeron su voz, una ilusión, una desgarradora ilusión que le hacían llorar más fuerte, sentir el doble de tristeza.

 _"Te amo..."_

Ahora ya oía voces, su voz. Ya no queriendo escuchar más, posó sus manos en sus oídos cubriéndolos. Oír sus sentimientos, la lastimaban más.

De pronto sintió su tacto, su calor al sentir como la abrazaba por la espalda, su aliento rozar su cuello, sus manos rozando las suyas. Se estaba volviendo loca. Estaba imaginando cosas que jamás iban a volver a suceder.

—Abre los ojos...

Misaki, sintió como una alguien le retiraba las manos descubriendo sus orejas, su lóbulo oyendo, su sensual voz.

—Ábrelos...

Y ella los abrió, viendo una mano sobre la de ella.

—¿Usui? —Cuestionó dándose la vuelta y viendo sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa— ¡¿Usui?! —exclamó profundamente pasmada.

No, esto no podía ser posible... ¡Estaba muerto!

¿¡Era un fantasma?!

Su mano temblorosa la llevó a su mejilla. Su piel, la textura... ¡Era real!

—¡Estúpido, Usui! —Exclamó y cerrando su puño, lo golpeó en la mejilla— ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! —golpeando con sus puños su pecho, era real.

Volvió a insultarlo repetidas veces.

—¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¿Y la lápida, que eso?

—¿Eso? —Apuntándola tranquilamente— No es mi lapida.

Ella quedó petrificada ¿¡Qué!?

—P-pero tu nombre, mi nombre...—empezó.

—La lapida es de hace mucho tiempo, así que los Kanji no se pueden leer bien—repuso. Ella no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta del estado de aquella lapida. (No estaba tan mal, pero indudablemente no era nueva)

—Pero me dijeron que estarías aqui.

—Sí, fui a visitar a alguien.

Misaki no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Pero en la escuela, estaban llorando tu muerte.

—¿Estas segura? Supongo que solo me extrañarían porque iba a estar un tiempo ausente.

—¡Pensé que estabas muerto, estúpido Usui!

—Estoy vivo—dijo tranquilamente—Y todavía no moriré, mucho menos ahora que sé que pasaría si lo hago... —su voz era calma— ...Me extrañarías, llorarías —la yema de sus dedos limpiando cada rastro de lágrimas, ella comenzó a volverse su cara roja y no solo por el llanto... _¡La habia escuchado!_ — Porque me amas... —su mirada estaba llena de calidez, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

En cambio la mirada de Misaki aún estaba cargada de tristeza, su rostro perpetuado por las lágrimas.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Pensé que te había matado con mi comida! —dejó de golpearlo por un momento para observarlo con indignación.

—No me importa morir, probándola —dijo como si fuera un soldado dispuesto a luchar por su patria— Comería todo lo que fuera preparada con tus dedos— en eso, los tomó y se los llevó a su boca, donde beso la punta de sus dedos— Y mucho más si fue hecha para mí.

—Estúpido —y retirando su mano, volvió a golpearlo en su pecho. Hasta que Usui tomó sus muñecas, deteniéndola. Ella estaba sorprendida, su cara llorosa observando a Usui.

Y él no pudo contenerse, la besó, Misaki pareció resistirse por unos segundos, por la impresión. Pero, al final se entregó a ese par de labios. _¡Lo amaba!_ Sus lágrimas deslizándose nuevamente, de la felicidad. _¡Estaba vivo!_

Usui beso sus gotas saladas, cayendo una y otra vez por sus pómulos. Hasta que por fin se detuvieron, y volvió a besar los labios de Misaki, de su presidenta, de su Maid, de su futura esposa, del amor de su vida y el de toda la eternidad.


End file.
